Project Robotnik
Project Robotnik is the a plan developed by King Zamasu to resurrect Dr. Eggman, to bring victory for the Octarians, to avenge and revive the spirit of the Yukishiro Clan's late matriarch and to take over the entirety of the multiverse. This resulted in a conflict waged together by Earth's Resistance and the Squid Beak Splatoon upon hearing of the Super Dragon Balls and the Great Zapfish, Miyu. Overview Concept Zamasu always saw a the evolution of Dens and the Inklings and Octarians acting as the replacement of Humanity, even back when he was a the offspring of the Kushinada Clan. He often questioned the worth of mortals, as they often repeat a cycle as Zamasu would interpret as: "They prosper, they war, they fall." In the end, everything always led to chaos and he felt that even the Gods of Destruction have allowed the rising sea levels to destroy Dens. Fortunately, all of this was suppressed until one fateful meeting with the Emperor of the Multiverse, Lelouch Ōtsutsuki. When this occurred, he first knew of Sigla and met Goku. Zamasu was left surprised of what mortals could achieve, as he previously scoffed the idea that any mortal would rival the gods. Zamasu later developed a obsession to the research of the history of the Yukishiro Clan. All of this led him down to a conclusion that mortals were having the the new future of anthropomorphic fish, octopuses and squids to thrive as the successors to humanity and experiencing the regime of the Galactic Eggman Empire, thus creating the Grand Order. Creation As the first step of his dark plan, Zamasu have observed the Great Turf War fought between the Octarians and the Inklings. During the observation of the first victory for the Octarians, Zamasu discovered the Potara rings from the fossilized remains of the Gekko Clan's ancestor, Collie Baba. The Spirit of Collie Baba allowed Zamasu to obtain the Potara rings to become an official Supreme Kai, and obtain the time ring from the Mizu Clan. Learning about the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu used them to summon the Triforce to use it as the founding source of the Grand Order. Using the Time Ring, Zamasu traveled from timeline to timeline, and settled on the timeline where Lelouch is the supreme ruler of the Inklings existed. Lelouch allowed Zamasu to gain access to the Octarian technologies and armies combined. He traveled to find the Super Dragon Balls once more to wish for the Octarians for immortality and ultimately, to let the Eggman Empire destroy Zalama the eternal dragon finally turning the Super Dragon Balls lifeless planets to prevent their wishes being reverted. Lelouch have eliminated all of Supreme Kais - and by extension, the Gods of Destruction - to make sure no one of their caliber will ever oppose the Eggman Empire. Plan in Action After Zamasu observed the the defeat the Octarians, the Galactic Eggman Empire inadvertently carries out Zamasu's plans, conquering countless, enslaving countless species and securing the electronic jar containing Dr. Robotnik. They eventually stole the Great Zapfish, Miyu from Inkopolis and recruited the elder brother of Yukishiro Gekko, Yukishiro Hayate. He and Zamasu allowed the Turf Wars to be part of the Galactic Empire of Eggman. Stating that the humans were preserved on the Ark of God, Zamasu laughed triumphantly at the ending of the human era, bragging about the Inklings and the Octarians becoming the new dominant species of Dens. Zamasu He is confronted by Super Saiyan Future Trunks, who is the sole survivor of the Dragon Team in his time, but defeats him without much effort. For a year, Future Trunks fought against and then escaped from Grand Order countless times. While trying to save the future, Trunks eventually created a bond with Future Mai along the way, and they both created the Earth's Resistance army following the destruction of planet Earth. Category:Events Category:Fanon